Nowadays, people pay much attention to the air quality in the environment. For example, it has become common to monitor air pollutants in the environment, such as carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, volatile organic compounds (VOC) and PM2.5, while the exposure of these substances can cause human health problems or even can be life-threatening. Therefore, environmental air monitoring has been taken seriously by most countries.
However, the conventional environmental gas detector (e.g., the air cleaner with air quality detection function) is bulky in volume and not easily carried. As a result, it is difficult for the user to acquire the information accurately corresponding to the ambient gas. In other words, the user is highly possible to be exposed to the toxic environment. Therefore, it is important to solve the problem that the user is unable to acquire the information relating to the ambient gas in everywhere and at any time.
Besides, the conventional environmental gas detector generally has no waterproof and dustproof function. Under this circumstance, if there is moisture or liquid entered the environmental gas detector during gas circulation, the gas flow would contain moisture and make the electronic component (e.g., gas sensor) damped, rusted or even damaged. Moreover, if there is dust or particles entered the environmental gas detector, the electronic components could be damaged and the gas transportation efficiency could be reduced. Therefore, it is also important to achieve the waterproof and dustproof efficacy of the environmental gas detector.
For solving the above drawbacks, it is important to provide a miniature, silent, waterproof and dustproof portable electronic device with an actuating and sensing module.